Face down
by sentbyravens01
Summary: Cloud has a tough life, barely making through school he tries to make it right with his friends. Plus being stick in a 'relationship' makes life even more harder. Zack starts to see all these things and wants to help Cloud, but will Cloud accept his help? I'm so sorry, I suck at summaries :( By the way it's a yaoi story, so if your a fan of Zack and Cloud please read :)


**Face down– chapter one**

Hey guys' sorry about the absence, I just wanted to have a break from writing for a while and don't worry I haven't forgotten about the other stories, I just want to write a fresh one, to test out some new writing techniques. I will try to update sooner and more frequently :)

And don't worry I have almost finished writing Make it out alive, so the new chapter should be out soon :)

I do not own final fantasy apart from my OCC called Rei, I own him :) but don't worry it is still as ZackxCloud story.

A loud band erupted from inside the house and a cry echoed throughout the house. It was repeated several times again before an angry dark haired teen left the house, slamming the door behind him.

A young blonde haired teen dragged himself to the bathroom, he breathed heavily before looking at himself in the mirror. A large bruise covered his jaw and he had a cut above his right eye. Cloud stared at himself in the mirror, he couldn't go to school looking like this or questions would be asked.

Cloud let out a shaky sigh and grabbed the make-up from the bathroom cabinet and applied it to his face covering up the bruises before he had to leave for school. He cleaned the cut that was placed above his eye, but luckily for Cloud his hair could cover it up for him. After that Cloud exited from the bathroom and straitened up his appearance before grabbing his bag and leaving for school.

XxXxXxXx

Cloud arrived at school, self-consciously tugging at the ends of his light blue jumper. He arrived at class and sat down in his normal seat, which was next to his raven haired friend.

"Hey Cloud!" a black spiky haired teen with blue eyes sat down next to him with a smile plastered across his face. "Where were you Monday, everyone was worried about you." he said with concern.

"Sorry, I was – "

Cloud was cut of by another one of his friends. He had long red air which was tied up in a lose pony tail and he had green piercing eyes.

Reno came up from behind Cloud and sat down beside him "Yo Cloud where were you on Monday, I missed you," Reno said, putting his arm around Clouds shoulders. Cloud flinched at the sudden contact and quickly removed Reno's arm from his shoulders.

"I-I was out of town for a few days." Cloud stuttered.

Reno frowned "what for?"

Cloud froze, he had to think of an excuse quickly, "I–"

"Y'know what, don't worry about it Cloud, I'm sure it's something personal and you don't want people like Reno knowing about it," Zack said whilst giving Reno a glare. Reno shivered and released Cloud from his grip.

Cloud shoot Zack a 'thank you' look and gave him a genuine smile that Cloud rarely gave out out to his friends. Zack smiled back, knowing that Cloud didn't really want to tell anyone why he was off on that day.

Cloud looked out of the window, today sure was going to be a long day.

XxXxXxXx

After school had finished Cloud rushed out of the building, not wanting to be late home, "OI CLOUD." Cloud turned around to see Zack running up to him, "Cloud do wanna come to the arcade with me and the guys?"

"I'm sorry I can't go I have to be home tonight, my Mum is coming over for dinner." Cloud lied, before Zack could say anything, Cloud had rushed off. Zack cursed under his breath as he watched Cloud walk away.

Cloud finally got home. He slowly opened the front door, hoping that it wouldn't wake him up. He took a step in inside and gently closed the door. He turned around to see the house was in a mess, there were broken beer bottles on the floor, ripped curtains and furniture that looked like it had been decapitated by some wild animal.

Cloud stepped around the broken glass and pick up a picture frame that was on the floor. He looked at the photo, it was a picture of him and his Mum and Dad, he placed it back on the bookshelf that was barely still standing. Cloud settled his stuff down onto the floor and began to tidy up the mess that was left in his house.

Whilst Cloud was cleaning, he noted that the house was quite, maybe he was being left alone this evening or maybe _he_ was out drinking again and visiting the local strip club. Cloud finished picking up the broken glass and put it in the bin. He walked back into the front room to find out that a drunken man had stumbled through the door.

"You're Rei's boy aren't cha?" he slurred.

Clouds throat went dry and he slowly nodded, not wanting to answer the man. The drunken man smirked walked forward. He stroked Clouds cheek and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"You have nice eyes." he breathed in his face, the stench the alcohol filled Clouds nostrils. Cloud backed away, but the man still followed him.

How in hell was he going to escape this...

Thanks for reading

from Sentbyravens01


End file.
